


12 Days Of...

by shan_love



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_love/pseuds/shan_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me: a werewolf with an apple tree!"</p><p>A Red Queen twist on a Holiday classic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days Of...

“On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

12 royals ruling

11 portals ‘porting

10 nuns a praying

9 Swans a saving

8 hearts a pumping

7 dwarves a mining

6 spells a spelling

5 Evil Queens!

4 Charmings

3 curses

2 storybooks

And a werewolf with an apple tree!”

As their ‘song’ came to its’ end, Red and Henry descended into a chorus of raucous cackling and, despite herself, Regina couldn’t help the small smile that settled on her mouth as she looked fondly at the two people in the world – _any_ world – that she loved best.

 


End file.
